<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kawaki - Thirst by Anannua</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23988004">Kawaki - Thirst</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anannua/pseuds/Anannua'>Anannua</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst, Drama, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Love Triangles, M/M, Magic, Multi, Pining, Slow Romance, Threesome - F/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:22:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23988004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anannua/pseuds/Anannua</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi's mother falls under a spell in deep sleep. It's up to Sakumo and his son to break it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi's Mother/Hatake Sakumo, Hatake Kakashi/Namikaze Minato, Hatake Sakumo/Orochimaru, Jiraiya &amp; Orochimaru &amp; Tsunade (Naruto)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. the first sip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hatake Sakumo smiles. The land is good here. There’s plenty of wood to build a house on these fertile lands. He’s picked up the scent of fresh water and caught sight of animal droppings. Game will be plentiful. It seems almost too good to be true. A hand rests on his arm, against his armor, and he gives his lovely wife a broad smile. </p><p>“This is where we’ll make a future for our family.”</p><p>“It seems good; you’re smiling like a cat with cream, Sakumo.”</p><p>“Only because you’re here beside me,” Sakumo murmurs. He sweeps his wife’s knuckles up to kiss, to hear her laughter. </p><p>+ </p><p>Sakumo’s strong arms and sharp axe makes short work of trees. His broad back and shovel dig deeply into the earthy loam. Before nightfall he’s made camp and etched out the spots on the ground where, tomorrow, he will begin to build the house that will become his home. </p><p>His eyes survey the sight of his sleeping wife. She looks beautiful in the flickering fire light, eyes shut in dreams. </p><p>Another pair of eyes gleam in the darkness above her; golden. </p><p>His sword is in both hands in an instant. </p><p>“Sheathe your sword,” whispers a voice from the dark.</p><p>“Step away from my wife,” Sakumo insists. His hands never leave his blade. </p><p>The golden eyes blink, disappearing into the darkness, but Sakumo remains vigilant. A moment passes and the eyes return, closer, and bit by bit a face is illuminated. Hauntingly beautiful, pale as bone, with hair like liquid shadow spilled over silver silken robes.</p><p>Were he not wed, Sakumo <em>knew</em> he would never rest until he had the woman as his own. </p><p>“So wicked,” he breathes, his hand falling from his weapon. “You’ve cast some spell on my eyes, surely.”</p><p>“I beg your pardon?”</p><p>“It must be magic. My heart belongs to my wife, and yet never have I seen your equal in beauty.”</p><p>The golden eyes blink in surprise.</p><p>Sakumo stares to see a sliver of white, the suggestion of teeth, as the ethereal figure smiles. </p><p>“Such pretty words. I did come to remove you from my lands this night… but perhaps not.”</p><p>“You <em>are</em> a witch,” Sakumo accuses, averting his eyes to avoid being cursed. “Such beauty is not of this world. Please, forgive us for trespassing on your lands. We will sow seeds and replant to replace the trees. An offering will be gathered…”</p><p>“Peace,” says the voice silkily. “You find favor with me tonight. Rest. Take these trees you have felled and build a strong house. Take your wife and make your family here. The land will provide all that you require.”</p><p>“Is there some game that you favor, my lady?” </p><p>The golden eyes narrow with pleasure at his words. </p><p>“There is. You may hunt whatever beast walks on four legs, or flies through the air, or swims in the waters; but take care not to kill those that go with no legs.”</p><p>Sakumo nods, committing the words to memory. </p><p>“Yes, my lady. Thank you. Is there some offering that might please you?”</p><p>The answer that comes is not one Sakumo expects. </p><p>“What I want is not yours to offer. You’ve already offered it to your wife.”</p><p>He puzzles over this briefly. </p><p>“What could I have given my wife that I would not give also to you?”</p><p>“Your <em>heart</em>,” the velvet voice whispers. Sakumo shivers to hear the sound, caressing his ear, as though the woman’s touch is upon him. He can’t hold back his groan. Her skin is so pale, like the white of bone under the light of the moon. He longs to know how it feels. “I would have the heart of you, to hear you say such sweet things. But it is no longer yours to give.”</p><p>The sweet voice sounds surly, now. Sakumo recognizes that he will offend if he pushes further, and relents, saying nothing. The woman seems to sink back into shadow, all but disappearing from view, though her voice rings clear in the forest air.  </p><p>“I take my leave, but beware: never kill that which goes with no legs; and never steal that which is mine.”</p><p>“Wait,” Sakumo cries out as the voice fades into darkness, “How shall I know what belongs to you?”</p><p>The fire beside his wife crackles loudly and flares; in its flames, Sakumo can see clearly a shape; a circle and fang joined into one shape. </p><p>“The mark of my Clan, the <em>Tomoe</em>, shall mark that which is mine.” </p><p>Sakumo stares at the shape of flame for a long time. Its image is burned into his mind.</p><p>Then, all at once, a foul wind blows, stealing the heat of the fire, and turning the beautiful shape into smoke and ash. </p><p>Sakumo shakes his head. The chill that grips him is not solely from the lack of fire. He’s cursed now with jealousy. No. With lust. What a woman, to appear in the night and try to steal his heart away! Such dangerous lands. But he had stayed true, steadfast. Sakumo hurries to make another fire as his wife begins to stir. </p><p>“Darling? What troubles you?”</p><p>“Nothing troubles me,” Sakumo lies as he finishes kindling the new flame. </p><p>“The fire went out.”</p><p>“Indeed.”</p><p>“Sakumo,” his wife says with a familiar wily smile, “The fire went out. It left me with a chill.”</p><p>“A husband’s work is never done,” Sakumo says with a wry grin. “Here. Let me make you warm again, wife.”</p><p>+ </p><p>In the morning light, Sakumo looks upon the face of his wife, who he loves, and forgets the golden-eyed witch. He remembers her words, however, and builds his house, and plants trees, and scrapes out the shape of the <em>Tomoe</em> to show his wife. He shares the witch’s warning, that they must never kill that which goes by no legs, nor steal anything marked with such a sign. His wife hears him and obeys, and they make their home happily. </p><p>With the passing of two seasons his wife becomes full with child. Pleased, Sakumo travels to the nearest town to celebrate and spread the good news. On his way back he runs into a warlock and his apprentice. The warlock wears his hair long in the way of wizards. He gives a stern warning to Sakumo not to return to his home. </p><p>“But haven’t you heard? I’m to be a father!”</p><p>“And a fool, living in Orochimaru’s lands,” the warlock scoffs. “It’s a wonder he hasn’t driven you off yet. Trust me. You’re better staying in town.”</p><p>“You must mean the witch with golden eyes,” Sakumo realizes. “I never knew a man could be so beautiful. He never corrected me when I called him a witch…”</p><p>“That’s because he <em>is</em> one!”</p><p>“Master Jiraiya, you’ll get cursed again,” the blonde apprentice scolds. “Orochimaru-sama doesn’t care for you to speak of him. Remember, he turned your tongue purple for a month.”</p><p>“And I still can’t rid myself of these damn warts,” Jiraiya agrees moodily. “See? That witch is no good. Take your wife and child and come live here instead, Hatake Sakumo! The town will welcome you, even if you came from that witch’s lands.”</p><p>Sakumo almost agrees. The warlock is likable, and the townspeople did welcome him. Yet his home is where his heart is, and the witch had seen; his heart is his wife’s. </p><p>“I must return. Thank you for your guidance, sir warlock. Hopefully time won’t prove me a fool.”</p><p>+ </p><p>Their son’s name is Hatake Kakashi. </p><p>He has his father’s hair, and his mother’s laugh. Sakumo falls in love with the sound, and so does his wife. </p><p>She teaches him the names of every plant and animal. By the time winter comes Kakashi can walk and speak and knows numbers. He grows into a fine boy. Sakumo teaches him how to hold an axe, how to fish in the rivers. The same time next year he can fish, and sew, and skin game. Another year passes and another, and the child catches up quickly to everything his mother and father can teach. His eyes are always watching, eager to learn something new. </p><p>“We’ll run out of things to teach him,” his mother worries one day. “He’s growing so quickly.”</p><p>“Then we will show him how to work the fields, which need watering every day. That will let me focus on building the walls for your garden, wife.”</p><p>His lovely wife’s face smiles, and Sakumo feels full. Everything is worth seeing the gem of his heart bright with joy. </p><p>“Never fear. We’ll find something to keep our boy busy.”</p><p>+</p><p>Kakashi is <em>too</em> clever. His hands make neat work of any task he’s given. Within a week he works their field free of weeds. The task of watering it is solved neatly; Kakashi digs for three days and nights, until the water from the rivers runs through and down their family land. </p><p>Sakumo realizes he needs more than labor to satiate the mind of his son, growing like a weed, always seeking some challenge.</p><p>He remembers his warlock friend. Perhaps Kakashi can learn magic?</p><p>Sakumo takes the long road into town one day to seek him out. </p><p>+</p><p>“Mother, where is father?”</p><p>“He’s gone into town. What have you there, Kakashi?”</p><p>“I don’t know the name of it,” Kakashi confesses, “but it reminded me of you.”</p><p>The flower is rather pleasing to the eye. His mother holds out her hand with a smile.</p><p>“It looks lovely…”</p><p>She brings it close, to smell, and Kakashi notices for the first time the strange marking on the underside of its violet petals, in the shape of a <em>Tomoe</em>. </p><p>+</p><p>“Thank you,” Sakumo says gratefully, “I’ll be in your debt.”</p><p>“Bah, it’ll be good for me and Minato to have a challenge! Bring on your son next time you’re in town, Sakumo! We’ll see how busy we can keep his mind. Farewell!”</p><p>“Farewell.”</p><p>The journey back to his home is light and easy. Sakumo knows the way well enough to make it nearly with both eyes shut. </p><p>+</p><p>Both his wife’s eyes are shut when he returns. </p><p>She’s sprawled on the floor, limbs strewn, her head resting in her son’s lap. Her face is unnaturally still, pale, and though her breast rises and falls with life, she does not answer when he calls. </p><p>Kakashi is weeping, holding her gently, saying, “Please, I’m sorry, Mother, please wake.”</p><p>Sakumo sees the flower still clutched in her hand, with its pretty purple petals, and the mark of the <em>Tomoe</em>. </p><p>+</p><p>He seeks out the witch. </p><p>Kakashi refuses to be left behind until Sakumo asks who will defend his wife while he’s gone. Then Kakashi won’t be moved from her side, taking up vigil with his father’s sword in both hands, trembling, and tears wetting his face.</p><p>Sakumo hardens his heart and goes deep into the forest. </p><p>He searches for two days and three nights without luck. Finally, in the mid-morning light, he spots a creature with no arms and no legs. It moves gracefully, winding its way over root and grass and dirt without pause. Sakumo feels compelled to follow. </p><p>Where he goes he knows not. The path they take is a mystery. It could be hours, or even days before he realizes he’s caught up in a spell, and he nearly breaks free; then, a whisper, a suggestion in his mind: <em>come to me. This is the way.</em> Sakumo swallows his fear and falls back under. </p><p>Then, like icy water thrown over the skin, he wakes. Sakumo stares; he has never seen these types of tree growing in the forest, and never in these colors; handsome earthy tones, rich, and bold. The forest floor is alive with legless creatures, all slithering silently over one another. They are beautiful and menacing. </p><p>He knows at once he must be in the witch’s hold. </p><p>Does he dare speak? Only, who knows how long his wife has to draw breath? </p><p>Falling slowly to a knee, Sakumo puts his hands together in prayer, and gives a heartfelt plea.</p><p>“O wondrous witch, oh! Graceful vision, peerless beauty, please! Appear before me. My eyes have longed to see you.”</p><p>“You are a wordsmith, silver tongue,” says that voice, velvet soft and venomous. Dangerous. It comes from nowhere and everywhere. It seems to be all around. Sakumo shivers to hear it. “I am here. What does a thief’s husband want with this witch?”</p><p>“A thief? I am no thief.”</p><p>“Your wife,” hisses the voice, angry and cold. “She stole from my garden a purple plant. It took me eight long years to see it blossom, only for her to snatch it away! How I hate her.”</p><p>“She lies in sleep,” Sakumo says quickly, “Just breathing, never waking. My son watches her in my absence. I must return with a cure. I would gladly pay any price—“</p><p>“Save your lies. You will not pay the price I desire.”</p><p>“Anything! O witch! Please! Only ask, and I shall bring you the claws of a wolf! Or the wings of a crow! Or the heart of a lion!”</p><p>Golden light shines. Sakumo watches as the witch appears, shifting out of shadow to become whole before him. The weight of his gaze is <em>wonderful</em>. Sakumo goes at once under his spell, smitten, staring only at him and seeing nothing else.</p><p>The witch cackles with glee. </p><p>“Oh, poor fool! You would give me anything? Bold claim. Then what if I want something you can’t give?”</p><p>“It’s yours,” Sakumo murmurs, spell-bound. “Did you want the heart of me? Can’t you see? It’s yours.”</p><p>“Because of my magic,” the witch says with a toothy grin. “The instant I let you go you’ll away again.”</p><p>“Never. I’ll never go. Who could leave, when such beauty exists here, and no where else?”</p><p>The witch draws close now. Sakumo could reach out and catch him up and hold him close, and the witch couldn’t escape. How he longs to. He’s <em>dreamt</em> of this skin, pale as spilt milk, soft as silk, imagined it bare against his own. How does it feel? It wouldn’t cost a thing to reach out and feel for himself. </p><p>Sakumo doesn’t want to now, though. He’s here for a reason. He’s here because he needs a cure. </p><p>The spell shatters. </p><p>The witch’s beautiful face splits into a fierce snarl, white cheeks pinched with rage. </p><p>“You want a cure for your wife? Bring me the teeth, the fangs of the Chimera, one from each head.”</p><p>Sakumo wails. It’s <em>impossible</em>. The Chimera is a beast of legend, with two heads, vicious, with the tail of a scorpion and the front half of a lion. It has claws, fangs, breathes fire, and one lash from its curved tail is deadly. No one yet living has slain a Chimera, let alone got close enough to collect its fangs. </p><p>“You doom me, witch!”</p><p>“The fangs or your heart, which I cannot have,” the witch demands. “I make no other offer. Bring them to me and I shall cure your wife.”</p><p>A foul wind blows. Sakumo tries to reach out, to grab hold, but the witch is gone in smoke and ash, disappeared from his sight, as is the beautiful forest around him. Everything disappears in an instant, gone to nothing but memory. He finds himself on his knees in the dirt, staring at the forest he knows.</p><p>With a heavy heart, Sakumo gets to his feet, and finds his way home. </p><p>+</p><p>Kakashi stares at the cursed flower, hate gripping his heart. </p><p><em>He</em> picked that flower. </p><p>His mother took it with love, smelled it once, and fell to the floor. </p><p>She clutches it now where she lies in the bed her husband made, face peaceful in her endless sleep. </p><p>His father’s words are meant to comfort. </p><p>“Kakashi. It isn’t your fault.”</p><p>But Kakashi is too smart to be swayed by his father’s lie. He knows it in his heart that <em>he’s</em> the one who caused this. </p><p>Guilt chokes him. </p><p>Sakumo doesn’t hear him speak the next day, or the next. Doesn’t hear him laugh, no matter how he tries to tickle him, or tell a funny tale. </p><p>It’s as if his tongue has turned to lead. </p><p>+</p><p>Sakumo drowns his sorrows at the tavern. His wife sleeps like the dead and his child laughs no more. The joy has gone out of his house. What else is there to do but drink his regret? </p><p>He’s approached by the white-haired warlock, who hears his sorry tale, and drags him home. </p><p>When he wakes, the older warlock is gone. The younger apprentice remains. </p><p>“Master Jiraiya has gone to trade words with Orochimaru-sama, to see what can be done.”</p><p>Sakumo frowns at the stranger in his house. “Who are you?”</p><p>“I am Namikaze Minato. We met long ago. It’s nice to meet you again, sir, though I’m sorry for the circumstances.”</p><p>“I am Hatake Sakumo. Are you a warlock?”</p><p>“Not yet,” the younger man says, face brightening with a smile. “But here. Let me show you what I’ve learned to do…”</p><p>Sakumo watches with wide, wide eyes as the young man with yellow hair pulls light from nothing. </p><p>“Incredible. Kakashi, Kakashi, my son! Come and see; a wizard is here.”</p><p>Minato beams to see little Kakashi staring at him, so solemn and quiet, and does another spell. </p><p>For the first time in days, Sakumo sees his son’s eyes widen with delight. </p><p>Charmed, Minato does another spell, this time pulling a soft shower down from the sky. It goes everywhere, and Sakumo feels his heart fill as laughter spills out from his child. </p><p>“You <em>are</em> a magician,” Sakumo praises as the rain falls. “To make my child smile again. His heart was heavy with sorrow. How can I thank you?”</p><p>“Please, there’s no need,” Minato demurs, though his cheeks glow with the praise. “It’s a simple trick. Anyone could learn it.”</p><p>“Can you teach me?” Sakumo hears. </p><p>When Jiraiya returns, Kakashi is trying his best to pull water from a rock. The white-haired warlock gapes to see it glisten with moisture. </p><p>“He’s a <em>very</em> good study,” Minato says breathlessly, blue eyes bright with amazement, and pride. “Master. He can already…”</p><p>“What secrets have you traded away while I was gone! <em>Minato</em>!”</p><p>“Nothing! I only showed a simple spell, and he copied me exactly! I said nothing at all! And look what he can do!”</p><p>They both stare at where Kakashi’s rock has become damp. The boy looks exhausted but properly awed. And no longer solemn. Jiraiya sees this at once and grudgingly crosses his arms. </p><p>“It took you years to convince me to take you on as a pupil, and now you want me to take this one, too? You ask too much, Minato!”</p><p>“I never asked, Master! I only meant to entertain him while you were away. His heart was crushed; I couldn’t bear to see him sad.”</p><p>“Life is tough,” the warlock snaps. “And Orochimaru won’t bargain with me. He’ll take only what was already offered.”</p><p>“Where can I find the Chimera?”</p><p>Both warlocks turn to the son of Sakumo, staring. There is determination written into his face. </p><p>“They’re <em>both</em> fools, son and father,” Jiriaya despairs. “Look. The Chimera cannot be slain!”</p><p>“I don’t need to slay it,” Kakashi says quietly. “I just need its teeth.”</p><p>The adults stare, first at Kakashi, then, at each other. </p><p>“We’re all of us fools,” Sakumo says with a laugh, hoisting Kakashi high and spinning with his child held aloft, “Of course! The witch asked only for its fangs—never to slay it! Kakashi! You’re a genius!”</p><p>“There are many dangers still,” the white-haired warlock warns, though he looks grudgingly interested, “And the Chimera is not simple to find. Their lair is in a land far away. We’ll need provisions to travel, and of course, someone must mind your wife.”</p><p>Sakumo turns, startled. </p><p>“Sir Warlock, do you plan to join us on our journey?”</p><p>The warlock shrugs and points at his apprentice. “Mine has taken it in mind to teach yours! I’ll never hear the end of his complaining to part them now. Better we join paths to avoid his nagging.”</p><p>“Master! I don’t nag!”</p><p>“There you go <em>at once</em>, Minato,” Jiraiya says, teasing, grinning at his student’s protests. “Such a fine house husband you’ll make one day.”</p><p>Sakumo tries to dissuade the old warlock but Jiraiya’s mind is made up. </p><p>“We’ll find the Chimera and gather its teeth. Then, once you’ve paid up your debt with the witch, we’ll see what we can do about evicting him. He’s haunted these lands long enough.”</p><p>“But who will watch my wife in our absence?” Sakumo wonders. </p><p>+</p><p>“Thank you, Tsunade-sama. We’re in your debt.”</p><p>“Send home some plum wine and we’ll say there’s no debt at all,” the busty blonde woman says cheerfully. She’s easily swayed by the promise of drink, but more than that, determined to lend a hand. </p><p>It turns out she and the warlock and the witch have <em>history</em>. It sours Sakumo’s heart to deal with him, then. He’s had enough magic for a life time, but Kakashi is curious, and deserves something to do other than wallow in misery, still wrapped in his guilt. </p><p>“And this is Kakashi? He’s tall for his age.”</p><p>“Say hello, son,” Sakumo says. </p><p>Kakashi introduces himself hollowly. Tsunade tries, but the boy is wooden, giving single-word replies, until she gives up with a long sigh. Sakumo tries not to despair as even the white-haired warlock fails to bring a smile to Kakashi’s face with his fancy fire spells, summoning plumes of red and orange that warm the skin. He only looks on with a solemn expression, and tugs his scarf. </p><p>“Here, Master; your robe has caught fire again.”</p><p>The blonde apprentice loses control of his spell, sending water everywhere and soaking them. </p><p>Sakumo startles to hear laughter; Kakashi’s. </p><p>He’s soaked to the bone, dripping, and beaming at the blonde magician, who is frantically trying to undo his water spell. </p><p>The sound lifts his spirits. A smile finds its way onto Sakumo’s face. </p><p>“It’s a good sign,” Tsunade assures the warlock, who is wringing out his soaked robes. “Have a safe journey!”</p><p>“We will.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. second sip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They travel together. The journey is long and wrought with difficult turns. Not every land is open or free to pass through. At one point they find the need to circumvent an <em>entire nation</em>. Their detour takes them a year. Sakumo sends several barrels of plum wine back home and receives a note telling him not to worry over his wife.</p>
<p>The warlock is good company. He is an excellent storyteller. Between him and the blonde apprentice, Sakumo is relieved to see his son’s guilt lift like morning mist, the fog of his regret finally lifting in their company.</p>
<p>Kakashi grows taller. His eyes, still watchful, pick up on the tricks Minato plays to amuse him, and one day, he manages to pull fire from thin air.</p>
<p>Jiraiya groans deeply.</p>
<p>“I am not taking on <em>another</em> student!”</p>
<p>“Then he can learn from me, Master,” Minato says with his sunny smile. “Our deal can stay the same. Keep teaching me and I’ll be the one to teach Kakashi. Is that agreeable?”</p>
<p>The white-haired man throws up both hands, but does not argue.</p>
<p>In this way, Kakashi learns magic, through Minato, by Jiraiya. Sakumo marvels to see his son spin shapes in shadows from starlight and make flowers bloom in minutes instead of days. It makes their long journey far from home much more bearable.</p>
<p>Kakashi shows off his tricks to his father at day’s end. Sakumo smiles kindly for each one, very proud of his child, who has taken to magic like a fish to water.</p>
<p>“I can’t make stones walk yet, but Minato-sensei says it’s just a matter of time.”</p>
<p>He’s never heard Kakashi so talkative. It warms his heart to see his son take up the craft, even if it is <em>witchcraft</em>.</p>
<p>His thoughts drift unbidden to the witch—his flawless alabaster skin, smooth and pale as moonlight, lithe, and lovely, and deadly, with pale lips.</p>
<p>There’s no spell over him now, and yet he longs for a taste.</p>
<p>“That’s enough magic this night, son. Let’s retire. Perhaps you can show me more by morning’s first light?”</p>
<p>“If you like, father,” Kakashi says, voice soft, like his mother’s.</p>
<p>That’s right. <em>His wife.</em></p>
<p>Sakumo shakes his head, banishing all thoughts of the witch and his beautiful face. They’re on a quest to cure his wife, who he loves. He must be strong. For her.</p>
<p>+</p>
<p>Their hunt for the Chimera takes them to strange lands. They travel over the vast seas, to a different world, a land of dense forest and humid air. The warlock wraps his long white hair in a sash, refusing to cut it despite the heat. Kakashi learns a spell to blow a gentle breeze to chase off the land’s warmth, and Minato masters his water spell. The party hunts for clues to the Chimera’s lair together and another year passes.</p>
<p>The warlock and his apprentice are dear to him now. They’ve spent the better part of two years in each other’s company, so there’s little he misses about them. He sees how Jiraiya longs for the embrace of the blonde they’ve left to watch his wife, and the way Minato is bookish, always reading if he isn’t showing Kakashi a new trick. They’re a funny pair, with Jiraiya’s big body and bigger personality and Minato’s quiet grace, always smiling fondly at his teacher or his new silver-haired friends.</p>
<p>Sakumo also watches his son grow before his eyes. He notices the way Kakashi’s eyes follow him less, and begin to follow the blonde magician. He sees the way his gaze becomes warmer day by day.</p>
<p>It isn’t long before his suspicions are confirmed. One night, while Jiraiya is away to a brothel, with Minato along to mind him, Kakashi joins his father by the fire, and asks for guidance.</p>
<p>“When you courted mother, how did you do it?”</p>
<p>“With sweet words and honesty. Why do you want to know?”</p>
<p>Kakashi doesn’t say but thanks his father for the advice. Sakumo watches Kakashi idly handle a weapon.</p>
<p>“What’s that, then?”</p>
<p>Kakashi shows off the three-pronged knife. Sakumo recognizes its silhouette; the warlock’s apprentice uses them now and again.</p>
<p>“Minato-sensei gave it to me,” he says, voice soft with emotion. “He’s cast a strong spell on it. If I throw it, he’ll know I’m in danger, and come to me at once.”</p>
<p>“A fine gift. He’s a handsome young man.”</p>
<p>Kakashi squirms and clenches the dagger close.</p>
<p>“He says… he still thinks of me as a child.”</p>
<p>“You are.”</p>
<p>“You’re not upset at me?”</p>
<p>“I only want what’s best for my son. You’ve learned the ways of magic. Tell me, has he ever cast a spell on you?”</p>
<p>Kakashi shakes his head. Sakumo breathes in relief. How difficult it is, to be father, and companion at once! Kakashi wants his advice. His own heart aches painfully in his breast for that which is lost to him and that which is not his, both in equal measure. He’ll never be free of the witch’s spell. So long as Kakashi has chosen to give his heart freely, Sakumo will give his blessings.</p>
<p>“You’re young to court him. Of course he’ll reject you now, as you are. Four years yet separate you from courting age.”</p>
<p>His silver-haired son looks downcast.</p>
<p>“Sixteen... Four years is a long time, father.”</p>
<p>“The rest of your life is a long time. What is four years, if this is who you wish to be beside forever?”</p>
<p>Kakashi looks up, suspicion sewn into his countenance.</p>
<p>“I’m your only son. Surely you’ve longed for me to make a family of my own?”</p>
<p>Sakumo shrugs and glances up from the campfire. “How can I have them when my only son has given his heart away to a man? Even by magic there is no way for two men to bear up a child.”</p>
<p>“If there <em>were</em>,” Kakashi murmurs softly.</p>
<p>Sakumo shakes his head, and takes his son’s hand.</p>
<p>“Kakashi. You are my pride and joy. To see you happy is all I’ve ever dreamed, and so, leave thoughts of this old man far from your mind, and court your heart’s desire. Just mind the white-haired warlock. Jiraiya is a good fellow but he’s a bit old fashioned about some things.”</p>
<p>“How did you know who it was, anyhow?” Kakashi demands. “I’ve never once sought his hand to hold.”</p>
<p>“I’m your father, still, Kakashi. I’ve seen the way you watch him. We only have four years to whip you into shape! Tomorrow morning we’ll get started.”</p>
<p>He watches his son go redder than an apple’s skin, and feels his heart lighten at the sight. To be young and in love.</p>
<p>+</p>
<p>Their hunt bears fruit, finally! Jiraiya loudly announces their success: they’ve located the den of the Chimera. It’s in a valley at the foot of a mountain, not far from the town they’re staying in.</p>
<p>Kakashi and Minato hang back at an inn while the adults head out to celebrate their success with drinks. The bar is warm and inviting. Sakumo feels relief flood through him at the first sip. The flavor and feeling of the alcohol sinking into his body soothes his bones, weary from so much travel.</p>
<p>At last they have hope.</p>
<p>Jiraiya is wildly popular. The men and women of the town recognize the style of his long hair at once, and provide glass after glass of drink mead to see him work a few spells. That and his natural charisma make the night spectacular indeed. Sakumo has never felt better in the two long years they’ve searched. Finally, their quest can come to an end.</p>
<p>As the night deepens, Jiraiya keeps company with two busty barmaids. A third keeps at his elbow but never seems to draw his eye. Sakumo takes pity and leads the girl from him, inviting her to take a seat at his table.</p>
<p>“You’re no warlock,” she mutters sullenly, green with envy.</p>
<p>“I’m not. I only travel with one.”</p>
<p>“You’re here to slay the Chimera. Are you some warrior, then? Care to sow your seed before you away to certain doom?”</p>
<p>Sakumo wonders at the brazen woman.</p>
<p>“You entice and insult me with the same breath! I’ve only once met your equal.”</p>
<p>The woman pushes a glass of drink to him. Strange. She’d been empty-handed only a moment ago.</p>
<p>“Drink,” she insists, voice sweet like honey-mead. “Tell me more. Who is this pretty lady who captured your heart before me? A wife, have you? What good is she to you now, so far from home? Your loins must be <em>bursting</em>. How long has it been since you laid with her last?”</p>
<p>It isn’t any of her business, but Sakumo finds his mouth parched, and drinks instead of answering. The dark-haired woman laughs. In the light of the bar, Sakumo can’t help noticing the paleness of her skin. Her amber eyes are warm in the low light, and when she smiles, they fleck with gold. He should be suspicious but his mind is steeped in mead. He can’t order his thoughts.</p>
<p>“Come now. Away with me. Your warlock friend is busy. Let me keep your attention a while, warrior.”</p>
<p>Sakumo goes.</p>
<p>They head to a room far from the bar. The silver-haired man lets the strange woman lead him. He can’t look away from the sight of her now that others are not around. It <em>has</em> been long, and his balls are full. The thought of his wife at home waiting for him is long forgotten.</p>
<p>She laughs, a familiar sound, and pulls off her frock. The sight of her naked body arouses him at once.</p>
<p>“You’re lovely. A vision.”</p>
<p>“I’ve heard those words before,” the woman purrs, voice velvet-rich with pleasure.</p>
<p>Something about the weight of them breaks the spell.</p>
<p>Sakumo shakes his head and narrows his eyes.</p>
<p>The woman beckons to the bed. She… or he… doesn’t know that the spell is awry. Sakumo takes in a deep breath. Perhaps he can use this opportunity to his advantage.</p>
<p>“You want me to lay with you once? Are you sure you’d be satisfied?”</p>
<p>“The night is long, sir warrior,” the woman suggests, eyes bright. “You may seek your satisfaction as often as you like, until sunrise, if you so desire.”</p>
<p>Sakumo recalls the look on the witch’s face when he spoke, and knows what weapons to use. His heart is weakest to words.</p>
<p>“I have a son.”</p>
<p>“Yes, yes. Less clothing will make my work easier,” the woman complains, eagerness in her voice. Or his voice.</p>
<p>“He has given his heart away to a man.”</p>
<p>The woman pauses, finally, in her pursuit of undressing Sakumo’s body. Her face is ashen.</p>
<p>“And?”</p>
<p>“And of course he’ll want to know how to pleasure a man. What kind of father could I be to have no advice for my son?”</p>
<p>“You want to know the ways a man might please another?” The woman asks. Her voice is tight and her gorgeous brow is drawn. She looks caught between caution and some nameless hope. Sakumo can’t waste time wondering and nods.</p>
<p>“You <em>are</em> beautiful. However, tonight I seek not company but knowledge.”</p>
<p>The woman bustles. Then, huffing, she throws back on her frock, and settles grumpily at the bed’s edge.</p>
<p>“I’ll want ten silver coins—twenty!—for this.”</p>
<p>“Ten is plenty,” Sakumo says, baffled at the steep price.</p>
<p>“Ten to know and ten for my silence,” the woman sneers, her prettiness gone in an instant. She holds out a hand. “There are plenty who would gut you and gladly for even suggesting that men should lie together. But I’ve mouths to feed, and silver spends. I’ll vend you the wares you seek. You want to know what a man may do to please another? Fine. Ten silver.”</p>
<p>She holds out a pale hand grumpily.</p>
<p>Sakumo considers it for a long while. The woman grows impatient.</p>
<p>“Well? Do we have an accord?”</p>
<p>“Or, you could show me,” Sakumo says, voice rough. “But not like that.”</p>
<p>The woman stares. Then she shimmers, or Sakumo’s eyes are tricked in the light of the room, until he is again just as Sakumo remembers.</p>
<p>His heart clenches at the sight. Hair black as night. Alabaster skin, soft, and smooth. Golden eyes that bore into the heart of him.</p>
<p>Of course it's the witch. </p>
<p>“You knew.”</p>
<p>“I guessed.”</p>
<p>“Since when?”</p>
<p>“What does it matter?” Sakumo wonders, stepping to the side of the bed. The witch stiffens. It’s a powerful thing, Sakumo recognizes, to be the object of a witch’s desires. “You want the heart of me. Why cast your magic on me when I’ve given it to another?”</p>
<p>“Do not mock me,” the witch seethes, golden eyes glaring.</p>
<p>Sakumo reaches out. The witch goes still as a statue, eyelids fluttering at the warmth of the hand that comes to cup his face.</p>
<p>“I’ve longed for this,” Sakumo murmurs. “To know how smooth your skin.”</p>
<p>“There’s no spell on you now. How does it feel? Is it everything you’ve imagined?”</p>
<p>It is. Sakumo runs the flat of his thumb over the witch's face to feel the bones beneath his skin. Smooth and soft. He wants to run his hands all over, to press in harder than this, to hear the witch moan for him, wanton with pleasure. And he knows from the way Orochimaru eyes him that he would <em>let</em> Sakumo. </p>
<p>It would be so easy. So simple to sin.</p>
<p>Sakumo <em>wants</em> to and the witch spoke true; no spell forces his hand now.</p>
<p>“You make a dishonest man of me,” he accuses, wretched in his agony. “My heart belongs to my wife.”</p>
<p>And yet his hand never leaves the witch’s face.</p>
<p>Orochimaru laughs.</p>
<p>The sound echoes in Sakumo’s mind, taunting, mocking.</p>
<p>“You want to learn how to please a man? I’ll teach you, sir warrior, and I’ll do it for free. Only say again how you like the look of me. I’ve missed your silver tongue.”</p>
<p>“I can’t,” Sakumo whispers, mind set though the ache of lust has settled into his bones. The witch watches with amusement as he struggles in vain. “My family…”</p>
<p>“Never has to know,” Orochimaru whispers, voice soft as silk. His golden eyes gleam.</p>
<p>“<em><strong>I</strong></em> would know,” Sakumo argues, desperate to keep his honor somehow with the temptation of the witch laid bare before him, breathtaking in his beauty. “I would know, <em>always</em>, and be stained my entire life with this treachery. What use are the past years of searching if I cannot return to her an honest man? I cannot.”</p>
<p>“Not tonight,” Orochimaru snickers. “But soon. One day I won’t even need my spells. You’ll seek me out of your own accord and lonely will your poor wife be, then.”</p>
<p>Sakumo lunges but Orochimaru turns to smoke. He goes straight through, landing on the bed with a grunt. The sound of the witch’s laughter goes through him like a dagger, sharp as shards of glass.</p>
<p>Embarrassed and wrought with shameful desire, Sakumo casts ten silver coins onto the bed. The witch sneers and collects every coin slowly, turning each one over in his hand, golden eyes never leaving Sakumo’s face.</p>
<p>“Payment up front? And how would you like to learn?”</p>
<p>“The silver is for your silence.”</p>
<p>He leaves before the witch can tempt him further.</p>
<p>+</p>
<p>Every step makes his heart pound in his chest. The walk back to the inn where his son and the warlock’s apprentice sleep is lonesome. He still has his pride but he cannot bring himself to think of sleep when his whole body yearns. Sakumo takes a moment before returning to the company of his son to flush out the witch’s poison. Touching himself releases the wretched want but just for an instant. His release is tainted by the echo of his laughter. Sakumo knows that he’ll hear it tonight in his dreams.</p>
<p>The sight that greets him stops Sakumo in the doorway. Kakashi is curled against the magician’s chest, fast asleep in his arms. Minato’s blue eyes meet his over his son’s bare shoulder.</p>
<p>Sakumo stares to see them clutching one another.</p>
<p>“What have you done?”</p>
<p>The blonde makes a motion for quiet, gesturing to the boy clinging to him in sleep.</p>
<p>“He had night terrors, and couldn’t rest. I’ve only just calmed him.” He looks chagrined. “Sakumo I would <em>never</em> hurt your son or betray your trust! It hurts that you would think so poorly of me.”</p>
<p>It’s too much. Sakumo hears the words but they go right through him. All he can see is his son wrapped up in the arms of a magician, <em>his only son</em>, who is too young to be wrapped up in anyone’s arms, and all at once he’s overwhelmed with fury. He leaps forth and wrenches Kakashi away. Gathering him close he departs with haste, stopping only to collect their belongings with his spare hand.</p>
<p>Minato watches them go in silent shock.</p>
<p>+</p>
<p>Kakashi is furious in the early morning.</p>
<p>“Nothing happened,” he insists, cheeks colored with his rage. “He never touched me and I never asked him to. He’s a good man!”</p>
<p>“He’s a <em>magician</em>,” Sakumo says gravely. “I should have guided you better, my son. Guard your heart. Never let a magician have it, or even a taste. He’ll never return it. They’re greedy bastards, all of them.”</p>
<p>“Minato isn’t greedy!”</p>
<p>“You’re already under his spell. We’re not here for pleasure! We seek a cure for your mother. Or have you forgotten how she sleeps?”</p>
<p>Kakashi chokes on his words.</p>
<p>Then he shakes his head, all the passion gone out of him at once.</p>
<p>Sakumo feels guilt bubble up in his chest but stamps it out. They can’t afford to be distracted. His wife and Tsunade have waited on them for the better part of three years now. They must return and make the witch undo his flower’s curse of sleep.</p>
<p>“We seek the Chimera’s fangs. Come. Its lair is two day’s walk, and the road is perilous.”</p>
<p>Kakashi comes along dutifully. Sakumo regrets his harsh words, seeing his son slumped in misery. It’s better this way, he tells himself. Best to make a clean break, both of them, so they can get back to their lives. He’ll return to his wife, and Kakashi can come home to his house, and all will be well again.</p>
<p>+</p>
<p>The Chimera is a beast of legend, for good reason. It strikes terror into the heart of him, the first time he lays eyes upon it. A truly hideous creature. Two massive heads! A ferocious body! Armed with fang, and claw, and poisonous stinger, it is an apex predator. Sakumo shivers to see it <em>breathe</em>.</p>
<p>A hand finds his and squeezes. Kakashi.</p>
<p>He opens his mouth—not to speak, but pointing to his teeth.</p>
<p>That’s right. They need not slay the beast. They need only collect two teeth. Then they can put this whole ordeal behind them.</p>
<p>Together, father and son plot. Sakumo watches the beast and marks its habits. Within four days he learns all its ways; how it lays to sleep, when it eats or drinks. Kakashi wants to wait longer, to plan more, but Sakumo worries that the warlock and his apprentice will find them again.</p>
<p>“No more waiting. Three long years we’ve searched. Tonight, after the beast feasts and lays its head down to slumber is when we strike.”</p>
<p>The plan is simple. Sakumo will wait with bow drawn while Kakashi spirits close to its lair. The Chimera is bound by land. It has no wings, so even if Kakashi must escape, he can use magic and make himself lighter than air.</p>
<p>Sakumo had argued to be the one to claim the Chimera’s fangs, but Kakashi quickly dissuaded him. “How will I explain to mother about your death? Let me go. The magic you hate will help us one last time.”</p>
<p>His son has never been bitter with him before. It stings.</p>
<p>Sakumo puts such thoughts out of his mind. The sun is setting.</p>
<p>Slowly the world goes dark. There is hardly enough light left to see by when Kakashi finally says the spell to make his footsteps silent. Sakumo’s entire world goes still as he draws back his bow and watches his only son creep to the beast’s lair.</p>
<p>Kakashi’s silver hair makes him easy to spot in the dark. Sakumo keeps his arrow trained on the beast. One instant is all he needs to let loose an arrow to buy his son time to escape. He stays vigilant as Kakashi searches.</p>
<p>Every second that passes doubles the dread gripping him. Sakumo’s teeth are clenched tight. Kakashi’s search seems hours long though the stars have yet to shine.</p>
<p>At last Kakashi raises a hand. In it, a monstrous fang, and Sakumo sighs in relief.</p>
<p>One down, one to go.</p>
<p>But disaster strikes.</p>
<p>The beast awakens.</p>
<p>Sakumo lets loose his arrow at once; it strikes true, but the Chimera has two heads, and even with one head dead it roars its agony to the dark night sky. Kakashi fumbles his spell and Sakumo shouts with terror. His son stumbles back on the ground, fang in one hand, and stares into the face of certain death.</p>
<p>Sakumo yanks another arrow to notch when his son flings the three-pronged dagger.</p>
<p>Lightning flashes, brilliant and yellow and bright, illuminating the dark of night in an instant.</p>
<p>Sakumo watches with horror as the blonde magician, who has appeared by magic, is struck in the chest by the wicked scorpion tail.</p>
<p>Kakashi’s scream rips the air.</p>
<p>Sakumo fires another arrow. It strikes true again but the Chimera lives up to its legend, staggering forth even sprouting an arrow through one eye. It lunges for his son. Sakumo feels fear grip him.</p>
<p>Lightning flashes again. The magician moves swiftly, one arm thrown out, the other covering his son, and they disappear in another bolt of light.</p>
<p>“Here,” Minato pants, appearing by magic at Sakumo’s side. Kakashi is white as a sheet. “Quickly. Another arrow.”</p>
<p>“You’re hurt,” Sakumo croaks. The magician’s chest is wet with red blood.</p>
<p>“While it’s distracted,” the blonde insists, before turning to his son. “Kakashi. I need your help to blind it, so your father can kill it. Say the spell with me?”</p>
<p>Kakashi gets to his feet, shaky but determined. Sakumo notches his bow as they cast their spell in tandem.</p>
<p>One last time the Chimera turns to face Sakumo before magic blinds its terrible gaze. It bellows rage and flame, but blinded it cannot find them. Sakumo lets his arrow fly, quickly, and the beast falls with a heavy thud.</p>
<p>But so does the warlock’s apprentice.</p>
<p>Kakashi goes to his knees at his side. Sakumo hurries forward, sword drawn, and stabs the fallen Chimera through the heart, to be sure it’s slain. Only then does he pry open its massive jaws to retrieve a fang from its mouth.</p>
<p>Finally the task is done. Only, Kakashi won’t be moved.</p>
<p>“Don’t cry, dear heart. Look! The gift I gave works well. It takes a fair amount of energy to come, though, so I’ll need to rest a while.” Minato offers up a smile, and even old Sakumo finds it charming, except for the stain of his blood that soaks through his shirt.</p>
<p>Kakashi shakes his head.</p>
<p>“Don’t rest, Minato. You’ll never wake. Please, stay with me.”</p>
<p>“He’s dying,” Sakumo says tiredly. “Say your goodbyes.”</p>
<p>“No. There has to be another way,” Kakashi says. His voice is steady though his face is wet with tears. “Father, we must take him back to town. Surely the warlock…”</p>
<p>The warlock’s apprentice shifts. He’s pulling at the necklace tied ‘round his neck, yanking sharply, for it to come undone. The snap of it rings sharply in the air, and suddenly a column of smoke erupts out from the ground. Jiraiya steps from it with a deep scowl.</p>
<p>“Minato! You leave me with the tab to keep company with them, after they abandoned us?”</p>
<p>“Master,” Minato says, and it’s only then that Jiraiya takes in the sight of his pupil, chest weeping his life’s blood. “Take them to Orochimaru-sama.”</p>
<p>“Minato! My boy! What has happened?”</p>
<p>“Quickly,” Kakashi hisses, gripping Minato’s arm tightly in both hands, “Master Jiraiya! We don’t have time to tell the tale—he’s dying!”</p>
<p>“Right. Then, come at once, and touch this scroll.”</p>
<p>All hands fall to the parchment he unrolls from his vest, and as the last hand falls, Sakumo watches his son press his forehead tightly against Minato’s. Then, light erupts around them, and the world vanishes, gone in a single breath.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. sip sweetly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When the smoke clears they are back in the town close by their own home. By magic, they are half-way around the world again. The journey that took them nearly three years is done in an instant.</p><p>Furious, Sakumo turns to the warlock to demand answers.</p><p>“I cannot go any place I have never been before,” the warlock explains, hoisting his student against his broad chest. “Quickly! Bring the fangs of the beast! I know the way to the witch’s lair.”</p><p>Suddenly, Sakumo falters. After all these years he’s remained steadfast. He knows now without a doubt that seeking out the witch will cause him to lose heart. If he sees him again he’ll abandon restraint, and all will have been for naught.</p><p>“I cannot.”</p><p>Jiraiya turns without discussion, his precious pupil clutched in strong arms.</p><p>Kakashi stares at his father.</p><p>“What cowardice is this? Here, at the end of our quest!”</p><p>“I am sorry,” he apologizes, heart aching. “Kakashi, go with our friends. Take the witch his fangs and seek your friend’s salvation. Here our paths must part. I cannot face the witch again.”</p><p>Kakashi gapes at him. He must seem a stranger, now, Sakumo who cannot face a witch, who before stared the Chimera in all four eyes to save his son’s life.</p><p>“Hatake! Are you coming?” Jiraiya bellows, once.</p><p>His son takes the massive fang Sakumo offers up and leaves without looking back.</p><p>Sakumo watches them vanish from the regular path, into the shadows of the forest. Once the sight of them goes so does he. Back home, to his sleeping wife. There he thanks Tsunade-sama for her years of diligence and regales her with details of their long journey. Then together they wait in silence for the return of the others.</p><p>+</p><p>The witch’s lair is foul, and dank. It smells of oils and perfumes, suspiciously poignant. Jiraiya stops them short and has Kakashi draw his scarf up over his mouth. He takes care to wrap a cloth around his own face, and his pupil’s. They press on to find the witch at his fire, brewing something over a wicked purple flame.</p><p>Golden eyes narrow in displeasure.</p><p>“So the coward did not come at the end? Fool.”</p><p>“Orochimaru, enough,” Jiraiya booms. “Hatake Sakumo has brought what you demanded by the hand of his son. Accept it and finish your bargain. Lift the curse of sleep from his wife.”</p><p>Orochimaru sighs, holding out a pale hand.</p><p>“Very well. The fangs, boy.”</p><p>“Please, oh powerful witch,” Kakashi pleads, “Minato’s in danger of dying. He was struck by the Chimera’s tail. Please, <em>please</em> save him!”</p><p>The golden eyes sparkle with delight.</p><p>The white-haired warlock groans.</p><p>“Never beg from this witch,” he warns, too late, as Orochimaru laughs at his folly.</p><p>“I would. Truly! Only, the cure which you seek for your friend is paid with the same price. Now. Which will you choose? Your friend? Or your mother?”</p><p>Kakashi stares at the witch in shock. Both are precious to him beyond measure.</p><p>How can he pick between the two?</p><p>“Please,” croaks a voice, weakly. The apprentice. “Orochimaru-sama… save his mother.”</p><p>Jiraiya and Kakashi both are too shocked to protest. The witch huffs with indifference.</p><p>“Fine. The deal is made.”</p><p>The Chimera fangs disappear from Kakashi’s grip and float into the witch’s pot. At once the foul brew froths, bubbling loudly on the witch’s violet flames.</p><p>Kakashi stares at the blonde magician, tears in both eyes. “Minato, why?”</p><p>“Hey, now. Whose tears are these?”</p><p>“<em>Mine</em>,” Kakashi says wretchedly. His voice is choked in his throat. “Minato, please, in my heart…”</p><p>“I know, Kakashi,” Minato murmurs fondly, voice soft as freshly fallen snow, blue eyes closing. “Me, too.”</p><p>The young man chokes as Minato in his arms falls very still.</p><p>Jiraiya snarls and turns upon the witch.</p><p>“Enough! Orochimaru, you could cure him! I know it! What other price you’ll have, name it! I’ll pay up.”</p><p>The golden eyed witch sneers.</p><p>“Nothing you have holds weight with me any more,” he spits, venomous as any snake.</p><p>“Then, mine,” Kakashi says, standing to his full height. His eyes still shine though his fists clench at his sides. “Whatever price you ask—anything—say it, and I’ll see it done.”</p><p>Jiraiya despairs as the witch’s golden eyes seem to glow with pleasure.</p><p>“Now <em>here’s</em> a proper offer. What weight is behind your words, little Hatake? Are you a liar and a coward, like your father? Or do you speak truly?”</p><p>Kakashi draws the three-pronged blade given to him by his teacher, who lays dying behind him.</p><p>“Anything,” he says only, crossing his arm over his chest, blade held at the ready. “Only, <em>save him.</em>”</p><p>Orochimaru shivers with delight.</p><p>“Perfect. Then what I ask is this: go back to your coward father and cut out the heart of him—”</p><p>The warlock bellows, brandishing his scroll. His scarf goes flying with his outrage and magic whips up in the air, sending the foul stench of Orochimaru’s lair away. Kakashi watches in awe as the master of magic blasts back both trees and grass with his wind, clearing the air and breaking the ground beneath their feet with his outrage.</p><p>“<em>I said enough</em>! Orochimaru!”</p><p>The whipping wind is powerful. Kakashi throws himself against the ground to avoid being flung into the sky. Orochimaru snarls, facing the wind. He looks like a wraith, narrow and drawn, with his long black hair flying all around. His golden eyes narrow but the wind finally forces his hand.</p><p>“Peace! I yield!”</p><p>“Say you’ll treat my pupil first,” Jiraiya growls. The wind does not relent.</p><p>Orochimaru eyes Sakumo’s son greedily.</p><p>“You there, boy. Swear fealty to me, at once, and I’ll save his life this instant.”</p><p>Kakashi struggles to kneel with the wind whipping, and Jiraiya does his best to intervene, but the words are out, and magic binds them, settling into place with a snap.</p><p>Orochimaru stares at once, horrified.</p><p>“You’re a <em>wizard</em>! What have you done!”</p><p>Jiraiya’s wind dies, and Kakashi looks up from swearing himself to Orochimaru.</p><p>“What do you mean, sir witch?”</p><p>“Your oath, Orochimaru,” Jiraiya urges. “You swore!”</p><p>“Yes, and to a <em>wizard</em>,” Orochimaru hisses angrily, rushing at once to the stones on the ground, yanking one from its place. Beneath lie jars and glass vials. The witch snatches one hurriedly and rushes to Minato’s side. He uncorks it and pours the blue liquid over the wound in his chest. Then, with a great grimace, he breaks the skin of his thumb and shoves it into Minato’s mouth.</p><p>The blonde’s eyes snap open, and he gasps for air.</p><p>“Hold still,” Orochimaru demands, “And drink, damn you!”</p><p>Kakashi shouts to see Minato jump with life again. He rushes to his side at once, amazed, as the witch forces his finger against Minato’s mouth. There’s a struggle but the blonde apprentice finally swallows. A sizzling sound starts, and the Chimera wound begins to draw closed.</p><p>“Unbelievable,” Kakashi murmurs, watching with wide eyes as the wound sews itself shut. The gash folds over with new skin but a scar remains, wicked and long, splitting Minato’s chest. He watches it rise and fall without blinking. Minato lives.</p><p>“You tricked me!” the witch hisses, furious. “Jiraiya is this your revenge?”</p><p>“What’s going on?” Kakashi wonders, glancing between the witch and the warlock.</p><p>“Witches cannot hold lordship over wizards,” Jiraiya says with a grim smirk. “The oath of fealty which you swore has become his burden to bear; now, <em>he</em> is sworn to <em>you</em>.”</p><p>Kakashi opens his mouth to release the witch from his service when the warlock stops him.</p><p>“Let’s see this witch do his part, first. The cure for his mother?”</p><p>Orochimaru snarls but seeks out a sack. In it he throws three different corked bottles, some assorted leaves, strips of tree bark, and a generous vial of the bubbling potion still simmering over purple flames.</p><p>“Take me to her.”</p><p>+</p><p>Sakumo hears Jiraiya tell the tale of how the witch became indebted to his son as his wife stirs. For the first time in years he sees the gorgeous color of her eyes, and the sight of her smile again. The witch’s spell over him seems lifted at last. He rejoices in her embrace, feels relief flood his body to have her touch, sheds a tear to hear her laughter.</p><p>Kakashi’s face is full of joy to see his mother’s smile. He rushes into her embrace at once as if he’s five and not thirteen, laughing as she holds him close.</p><p>The sound of their rejoicing together warms Sakumo’s soul.</p><p>How he’s longed for this happy ending to their journey!</p><p>And yet when Kakashi bids the witch return to his lair and leave them in peace, Sakumo cannot help staring as he goes.</p><p>+</p><p>His wife warms his bed for the first time in years and Sakumo finds solace spending his seed with her, the woman in his heart.</p><p>“My husband is weary after three years’s journey,” she says kindly when he cannot rouse himself a second time, despite her loving touch. “Don’t fret, husband. Rest tonight. We’ll celebrate again in the morning.”</p><p>The whole night Sakumo holds his wife and dreams of golden eyes.</p><p>+</p><p>He confesses in the morning.</p><p>His wife is not furious. In fact, she is amused.</p><p>“Oh? Kakashi, bring your witch home. Let me see the man which has stolen the heart of my husband.”</p><p>Sakumo is too shocked to prevent it, and can only stare as his wife and the witch finally meet face to face.</p><p>“So. This is what a thief looks like,” she says with a smirk. “I thought you’d be prettier.”</p><p>“And I thought you’d be <em>human</em>,” the witch snorts.</p><p>Sakumo’s wife laughs, and it sounds like the chime of sleigh bells in the sudden silence. Jiraiya and Tsunade gape at one another. Minato and Kakashi share a shocked look. Sakumo himself looks closely for some clue but to him, his wife looks the same as she ever did, whole and human and beautiful. What does the witch mean?</p><p>“Oh! So you can tell? What gave me away?”</p><p>The Hatake men stare with wide eyes as the shape of a woman unfolds and two tall ears stand up straight from her hair, and two long tails sweep out from beneath her skirt. Sakumo gapes to see the proof made plain.</p><p>“A fox-spirit?”</p><p>“A <em>Kitsune</em>. No wonder your son can do magic, Sakumo.” Jiraiya says with a laugh. “You’ve settled down with a mischief maker!”</p><p>“Wait a moment! Does that mean I’m a fox, too?” Kakashi asks, voice cracking slightly.</p><p>“You are indeed. My precious son,” she says with a warm smile, reaching over. Kakashi jumps to feel her fingertips sweep through his silver hair, revealing the short fox ears that magic has concealed all his life, and the single tail that twists out from under his shirt.</p><p>Minato startles to see them, blue eyes going wide.</p><p>“Look at you!”</p><p>Kakashi blushes and tries to hide them but the warlock’s apprentice sweeps him up at once in both arms. His grin is like the sun.</p><p>“Kakashi. You look very good!”</p><p>“And you,” Kakashi says back breathlessly, pressed tightly to the blonde’s chest. His eyes are very wide and his heart hammers loud enough for all to hear. His silver fox-tail wags with his joy, and he folds against Minato’s smile with a smile of his own.</p><p>Beside them, his mother laughs brightly.</p><p>“How wonderful!”</p><p>“Yes,” Orochimaru jeers moodily, “What a fitting end for a magician and his pet fox.”</p><p>“That pet is your master. Speaking of, how shall we resolve this? You’ve stolen that which I’ve rightfully claimed.” She titters with laugher again as the witch stares in shock. “Didn’t you know? His heart belongs to you now! Your magic spell has worked at last. Only, I won’t stand to be parted from the father of my son.”</p><p>“Won’t you, now,” the witch wonders, eyeing the fox-lady with a new look, cautiously coy. “And how do you say we resolve this that troubles us both, then?”</p><p>The kitsune looks very pleased with the witch’s sly gaze.</p><p>“Why, exactly as you imagine, witch!”</p><p>Sakumo watches his wife draw the witch into her arms and kiss him deeply.</p><p>His heart feels stabbed with betrayal, until they part and seek him, <em>both</em> of them, <em>at the same time</em>.</p><p>The kiss they share makes his son squawk with amazement. </p><p>Jiraiya shakes with his laughter, then, as the witch and the Kitsune drag the silver-haired man out of sight, together, to have their wicked way with him. The sound of Jiraiya’s laughter follows them, as do the wide-eyed gazes of Minato and Sakumo’s son, both red as ripe cherries.</p><p>+</p><p>Sakumo knows the heat of his wife well but the look of her taking the witch’s cock is completely new. She’s radiant, then, and flush with pleasure. And <em>finally</em> he’s allowed to seek the curve of the witch’s neck, to kiss the pale skin there.</p><p>Orochimaru bends for his touch, <em>shivering</em>, and Sakumo kisses him feverishly.</p><p>“Ah! It’s too much.”</p><p>“Bear it a while, witch,” Sakumo’s wife laughs, beautiful and satisfied for the moment. “Savor this, that you’ve wanted, with my husband whose heart you stole. I’ll watch you come undone, and your pleasure shall be reward to me.”</p><p>With a wily look, she commands her husband: “Sakumo. Make him <em>melt</em>.”</p><p>“As you wish, wife,” Sakumo murmurs, and folds against the witch’s pale body.</p><p>Orochimaru arches for his touch. The sight of him groaning his pleasure is too great. Sakumo takes him in hand, fists the cock that made his wife erupt with delight and strokes it, to feel the witch spend against the heat of his palm.</p><p>“You make a wonderful song-bird,” his fox-wife croons, cupping Orochimaru’s red hot cheeks. “Such lovely sounds my husband can make you sing. I’ll hear them all before the day’s out.”</p><p>Orochimaru pants his pleasure, busy taking Sakumo’s cock deeply, both golden eyes fluttering with the force of his pursuit. He can’t reply. The <em>Kitsune</em> laughs at him and takes pity, stroking his spent cock with her soft hand to have him flush with arousal once more.</p><p>It isn’t long before he begs mercy from both of them.</p><p>“I am spent,” he pleads, lips swollen from kissing both their mouths. “Please. A moment, <em>ah</em>!”</p><p>Sakumo behind him shivers with satisfaction, spilling deep inside the witch’s lovely body. He meets the pleased eye of his wife over Orochimaru’s pale figure, twisting to try and find relief, and a smile lights his handsome face. He watches his wife go to both knees, to take Orochimaru’s face with her hands and make him face her. She kisses him soundly, stealing his breath as Sakumo renews himself, seeking that place deep inside the witch to hear him moan for them.</p><p>He loves the sound, and the laughter of his wife, bright-eyed at the witch’s pained cries of pleasure.</p><p>“You have robbed me of my husband’s touch for three long years, witch! There’s no rest for the wicked and wicked you are. Let us take care of you and you’ll be taken care of, in time.”</p><p>Orochimaru pants, rocking the bed as he’s taken from behind, too flush with desire, satisfied on each strong stroke, to complain further. Together Sakumo and his wife find pleasure in all manner of positions, stopping only to relieve themselves, and to press water to the witch’s trembling lips as the moon rises in the sky.</p><p>+</p><p>Their lusty play continues on through the night. Through some magic Sakumo hardly needs a break between rounds. His cock aches for the both of them, the lovely curves of his wife which he knows well, and the smooth firm planes of the witch’s body, so reactive, and hot for his touch. His wife takes pleasure from both men though she seems particularly sweet watching Sakumo fuck their witch, cheeks red as any rose as he cries out in ecstasy.</p><p>Finally, at morning’s first light, Sakumo shudders and finds all his strength spent.</p><p>The witch beneath him sobs his relief. He’s at his absolute limits. The bed is a wretched mess, filthy from their play, but it vanishes with a wave of his wife’s hand.</p><p>They lie down with the witch between them. He’s exhausted and falls straight to sleep. Sakumo tucks back his beautiful black hair, sleek like silk, and glances at the clean sheets.</p><p>“So you, too, can work magic?”</p><p>“I know a few tricks, husband. I can make water solid and fire dance, but nothing like the magic you have worked. This witch’s heart belongs to you, now. No spell I know can convince a man to love.” Her eyes are bright with delight, not jealousy. Sakumo wonders at this.</p><p>“All the long years we’ve been together you never once strayed. Now I bring a man into our bed and you accept without discussion.”</p><p>“I know you, husband,” she says simply, eyes warm with liquid love. “As I know your heart belongs to me and mine. So what if you love this witch also? So long as he never causes you harm, what need have I for jealousy? No. Say you’ll always do what’s best for our son and family.”</p><p>“You already know I will,” Sakumo murmurs. “Of course I will.”</p><p>The Kitsune smiles foxily.</p><p>“Would you prefer it if we fought?”</p><p>“The only fight I desire with you is to see who can make who come undone first,” Sakumo says with a randy grin.</p><p>“Please,” Orochimaru begs, rousing from sleep, “Five more minutes. I will be sore the rest of my life.”</p><p>“And that's how we'll keep you, as long as you like it. It is a good thing you are so pretty,” Sakumo’s wife grumbles, “Five minutes, witch, and then we’ll have you, again and <em>again</em>, until you’re begging mercy once more. But peace; rest now. I’ll count them for you.”</p><p>“<em>Thank you</em>,” the witch groans, turning to kiss her breast in thanks, and folding back into the sheets. Sakumo and his wife share a laugh at his expense and share a kiss of their own.</p><p>+</p><p>
  <strong>The End</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it. I had fun writing this~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>